garpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Grista
Grista was the mother of the famed Gar and founder of the Illuminati. Born sometime prior to 62 million BBY, she was visited at a tavern by Sheev-3PO, who bore with her a child with him, as she had been a loyal follower of his and even dedicated a cult to his name, which would later grow into the Illuminati. Millions of years later, when the Italian Empire finally fell to its knees on Earth 616, the Illuminati attempted to keep it that way. Two of its three leaders, Don Brody and Jacob Maroni had formed a rivalry, which resulted in Brody being trapped inside of Pandora's Box. When she issued her men to retrieve the Box, she released Brody and spent hundreds of years torturing him, forming him into a weapon so as not to allow the Empire to rise again, as Jacob and Don Ferguson were gathering their allies from across the Multiverse to rebuild. She transformed Brody into "Ashmael", a loyal servant of hers and lover. The night before she sent him off to destroy Jacob and Ferguson, the two laid with each other, and he impregnated her. After Brody was returned by Marn Heirogryph, the Italian Empire stormed the Illuminati Fortress, and after Brody, Jacob and Ferguson defeated her, she was forced to flee, running right into and being captured by Marn. As their prisoner, she revealed to Brody that she was pregnant with their son. Marn brought Gar in to help deal with his mother, and Gar worked with Brody to help her escape when he realized that Marn planned to kill her. The two were then immediately captured by Sheev and Galactus and brought to the planet Naxa in the Cosmic-Verse. After she gave birth to Graven, Sheev began to extract Gar's powers which had been bestowed upon him by Marn to put them into the baby. Before too much power could be transferred, the palace was stormed by the heroes, as well as the full force of the Italian Empire, which caused Sheev and Galactus to flee, leaving Grista, as well as their other ally, Satan to deal with them. In a literal fashion, Satan stabbed Grista in the back and used her as barter, which allowed him to escape, and a weakened Grista was killed by Marn. Biography Early Life Grista hailed from Earth sometime prior to 62 million BBY, born to a family which, for several generations had devoted their lives to learning the secrets of the universe. The research left behind by her ancestors pointed to the idea that their universe was just one of many in a grand multiverse. Though she knew very little even still, once she grew up, she wanted nothing more than to continue the research that her predecessors began. This led her to forming her own cult to worship the legendary mythological being known as Sheev-3PO, who nobody but her and her followers believed to exist. Reverse Virgin Mary Despite everyone around her calling her crazy for believing in such mindless folklore, and even many members of her cult abandoning the cause when they "realized" there was no Sheev-3PO, Grista's devotion to her work paid off. One night, while sitting in a tavern, she was visited by the magnificent being, though he was hiding his true form due to the sheer awesomeness of it. He told her that she had done well in serving him, and he now had a special task for her. He asked her to bear his child, which she did without hesitation, and they spent the night having sex. That same night, a furry creature busted into her room, revealing himself to be Marn Heirogryph, in search of his mortal enemy, Sheev. She mockingly told him he had just missed Sheev, and added that he would never stop her master, as he was too powerful. Marn recognized that she was pregnant, and knew what Sheev had done. However, he was determined to use this baby against Sheev rather than let him turn it into a weapon to be used against him, so he told Grista that he would be watching her and the baby whether she wanted it or not. After baby Gar was born, he would be distantly stalked by both Marn and Sheev, though neither of them realized the other was watching him. He grew into a proud warrior. Rather than continuing his mother's legacy in the worship of Sheev-3PO, who he believed to be a myth, he took to hunting dinosaurs, gaining babes, booze and glory in his fame. But even though he thought his mother crazy, the two kept in touch, while she secretly knew the life he had chosen would not last forever. The First Infinity War wages the First Infinity War.]] Marn's at the time apprentice, Thanos, who had previously disbanded from Marn and strayed on his own, used the power he gathered from the six Infinity Stones to wage the First Infinity War, which Gar idiotically threw himself in the middle of, despite being no match for Thanos in his mortal form. After being nearly obliterated, his soul drifting between life and death, he was saved by Marn and given the power he needed to become his apprentice and help him defeat Sheev. After Gar became an all-powerful servant of the enemy, Grista and her followers hid, their location becoming unknown to Marn. She reached out to Sheev-3PO, and he came to her, giving her and the rest of his supporters the power of immortality, and bestowing upon them the magic they would need to continue to allude Marn in the eons to come. The cult grew exponentially in numbers and became known as the Illuminati, and they holed up in a fortress on Mount Everest.